Spoils of War
by pixies.rock.hard
Summary: Year 2016: five years after Haven was overtaken by humans, Holly is looking for Artemis believing he could save the People. But when the truth about Fowl's loyalty comes out, Holly has to kill Artemis in order to save her race. H/A
1. prologue

**Prologue**

_Sydney, Australia_

_May, 2011_

The evening was going well enough. Dinner was an exquisite 5 - course meal. Artemis' father is off somewhere socializing with other business tycoons. He himself just ended a long conversation about gold stocks with the president of the World Bank.

"How's that for socializing, Butler?" he asked his manservant.

"If only the rest of your age group were bank presidents knowledgeable of gold statistics." replied Butler.

Butler's guard was lesser than usual. The whole event was attended by the most powerful people in the world: billionaires, presidents, prime ministers and monarchs. If you bombed the place, all the world's systems might collapse. So naturally, everyone brought their own army of security. Artemis has to try very hard to get himself killed here.

"Monsieur Fowl?"

Artemis turned around and found himself face to face with Minerva Paradizo. Her emerald eyes were highlighted in a dark red velvet evening gown that seemed made the girl look like a godess. How had Minerva gotten an invite? His father was invited as the president of Fowl Industries and wasn't even allowed to bring Angeline, much to the woman's dismay. Arty was able to come only because he too was invited, and that was surprising enough.

"Minerva. I didn't expect you." Artemis said.

Before Minerva could reply, a man ascended the stage in front. Edward Zabini. He was the Italian representative from United Nations, also the Secretary – General of UN this year. The lights dimmed and focused on the podium as the guests took their seats. The highlight of the occasion: the unveiling of the implementation of a world wide AIDs vaccination. The Italian started greeting the audience and thanking them for their attendance.

"…I'm afraid we've gathered all of you here in Australia under false pretenses in the case your invitations be intercepted…" the speaker began to say.

Artemis' curiosity rose. What would be so important to gather all the heads of all countries, all powerful corporations and all prominent organizations, other than the eradication of some pandemic? Perhaps they have finally discovered the decline of Global Warming, thanks to his Ice Cube.

"We need cooperation between all nations, and cooperation between the government and the private sector to make everything we envision possible. There will be no long introductions and flowery speeches tonight, so I will go straight to the point. We are all here to save human kind from a threat. Our race is at war..."

There was a dramatic pause. The audience held its breath. Warning bells started ringing in Artemis' mind.

"…against these."

The wall behind him gave way for a pod. Inside it was a creature, its arms and legs bound and its mouth taped.

The creature's ears were pointed.

A cacophony of confusion erupted. Artemis was frozen in his seat, mind churning. The fairy imprisoned was a sprite. Only his lower right wing remained, and it looked badly torn. He must alert the LEP, now. Unfortunately, all cellular phones, laptops and iPads were surrendered upon entering, including Artemis' fairy-wired phone. No need to overpanic though. The man was demanding the funds of every nation and every major corporation. No one would agree to that. He said goodbye to Minerva and went towards the door. As he moved, he listened to Zabini.

What the man was saying brought Artemis to a full stop. They know a lot. In fact they know everything, right down to where Spud's Spud Emporium was and how extra spicy curry is illegal. They blamed the fairies for every disaster that happened, from pollution to the tsunami in Japan. The human race must attack and obliterate the People before they use up all of Earth's resources.

"…The rest of the world will be notified tomorrow, 3:00 pm EST. The private and government sector are expected to put 50% of their monthly funds into this cause. All the military power of each country will be exhausted on this effort. We must unite against this enemy. International laws for precaution has already been ratified and signed by more than 200 countries. Anyone who protests against the proposed war, show sympathy and any connection with a fairy will be shot dead on the spot or captured for questioning. These are necessary measures…"

The speaker moved on into the superiority of fairies. Artemis, followed by Butler, was halfway to the exit when something terrible happened.

"Despite the fairies' superiorities, some humans have already outsmarted them. Two humans, to be exact. They will lead us into salvation. Ladies and gentlemen, Artemis Fowl the Second and Minerva Paradizo."

The spotlight turned and focused on Artemis, the other on Minerva. His face was calm but his mind was reeling. He met Minerva's eyes. Unlike him, Minerva's face was frozen in horror. Suddenly, she stood up.

"No. No! These fairies are peaceful, sentient beings! We have no right to – " Minerva started.

Butler squeezed Artemis' shoulder and pointed to one of the balconies. The boy's gaze followed his bodyguard's and landed on the gun man aiming at Minerva. _Anyone who protests against the proposed war, show sympathy and any connection with a fairy will be shot dead on the spot or captured for questioning._ Artemis had to shut Minerva up. This was no place to exercise democracy. The UN itself, which was an organization for peace, is suggesting war and totalitarian government systems with no regard for human rights.

"Please excuse Mademoiselle Paradizo. She is in shock." Fowl's voice carried to the entire room, demanding all the attention. "Both of us will do everything we can to eradicate this species. We must plan our defenses if ever these fairies fire the first attack. If we are to convene by tomorrow, we can -"

A gun shot went off, and people were screaming, then suddenly, silence. Artemis stared in horror as Minerva's blood trickled down, the exact color of her dress. The bullet went right through the heart; she was definitely dead. Butler immediately put himself between the gun man and Artemis.

"I admire your determination, Master Fowl, although, there is no need to wait for their first attack." Edward Zabini continued, as if nothing happened. He raised a square device and pushed the big red button in the middle. Quite cinematic, but it's the perfect touch.

"1,000,000 men of the various militaries are on its way to Haven as we speak, and twice that number is on the way to Atlantis."


	2. Chapter 1

_I should have known right from the start that you didn't have a human heart. _

**Chapter 1**

_Outskirts of Satrapy 3_

_May, 2016_

"_I'm scared, Captain Short."_

_Holly looked at the girl's eyes. The pixie was barely 20, and barely past two feet in height. So young._

"_Surrender, fairy. Submit to the Society." They were trapped. The Humanes were closing in. It was stupid to come here, stupid to think she'll find Arty here._

"_It's okay. I'll take you to a better place." Holly said, embracing the girl._

_Just as a Humane closed his grip on the Captain, Holly plunged her knife into the child's heart._

_Death was better than the alternative._

A hand was shaking her body vigorously, snapping her back to reality. The hand belonged to-. The Atlantean water sprite couldn't tell them his name. His wings were long gone, his entire head was shaved and his tongue was cut. Holly's team rescued him from his human masters two months ago, somewhere in Satrapy 4.

Holly threw her comrade an apologetic look before turning her focus to the task at hand. It was hunting night. Given that they were in Satrapy 3, the agricultural district, they expected to hoard enough food that'll last for a week. Despite this, the elf hated this district. Satrapy 3 was made up of hundred of acres of land and millions of fairy slaves with cut tongues and bald heads, working endlessly. Even if they were just outside the border, Holly could still see the hopelessness in the eyes of the nearest fairy. She was a pixie in her twenties, just like the little girl that Holly had killed long ago. The poor fairy was fighting sleep as she harvested the grapes from the vines under the moonlight.

Her train of thought was interrupted by hissing gates. Their food has arrived: a truck that would deliver the harvest to the docks, where a ship is waiting to deliver goods to Sanctum. Of course, it would never reach the pier, for Holly's team would hijack the truck and take its cargo.

They all waited until the truck was beyond the sights of the guard tower. Then, Holly aimed her outdated neutrino to the wheels, and fired.

The truck stopped, and the fairy that was driving it got out to see what the hell just happened. At that moment, a gnome and a human overpowered him while Holly and the water sprite went behind to open the cargo hold. Locked with an ordinary padlock. Short would have just blasted it with neutrino, but it only had 2 precious charges left. Instead, she opted for her omnitool, which takes about 2 minutes to open the lock.

Time was vital. The next truck would arrive in about 5 minutes and it may or may not have Humane guards on it. The omnitool whirred. 30 seconds. 1 minute.

A two-note whistle came from the woods. Holly and the water sprite looked at each other. Two whistles meant everyone needed to get back to camp, now. Their comrades had already left the fairy driver and vanished into the woods.

_The great Fairy People, reduced to whistles. _Holly thought to herself.

"Grab what we can, and go." Holly said.

The sprite nodded exactly the same time the lock opened. Together, they opened the back doors, grabbed a crate each then headed back to the woods as fast as they can.

Holly paused before entering the safety of the trees. The sprite already disappeared into the woods. She looked back, staring at the driver who was mildly bruised. He's going to be punished for letting his cargo get stolen and for breaking his schedule.

"Come with us. We can keep you safe."

The fairy looked at her with thankful eyes, but shook his head. Like all fairies that are enslaved by the Society, his tongue was cut. He gestured back inside the fence, then did funny things with his fingers. Sign language. The fairy had a family inside the Satrapy. He'd rather face torture than leave his loved ones behind.

"We'll come for all of you, one day." She said in Gnommish. All she could give him was hope.

Holly turned around, and disappeared into the trees.

"This better be worth starving the whole camp for the next week, Foaly."

Gathered around the fire was the whole community: fairies who survived Haven City and Atlantis or who escaped/ rescued from the Society and humans who refuse and oppose the Society. The Society called these rebel mud men Inhumanes. Some lived in camps outside the country, and some live inside the borders, sheltering abused fairies secretly.

"Today's the day, Holly. Today's the day we start to strike back." Foaly's pep talk painfully reminded Holly of the late Commander Kelp.

Apparently, the centaur finally finished fixing the out-dated, battered laptop that was stolen from Satrapy 1 by one of the troops 3 years ago. It was way beyond repair, but the dwarf still brought it back to base since everything was so scarce and desperately needed. Foaly claimed that if he had one functioning laptop that had access to internet, therefore satellites, digital files, etc., the fairies could actually reclaim their freedom.

Information was what they needed. Aside from knowing that the world is divided into 5 Satrapies (each specializing in an industry to serve Sanctum), and Sanctum (the human populated capital of the Society), they know nothing. This is because everyone who actually lived inside it had cut tongues.

Foaly screwed back the panel board of the device, turned it over and pressed the boot button. The watching people held their breath since the only time they see something techie was when Humanes are pointing hi-tech guns at them. The monitor flickered on, then after a few moments of blank light, whirred into life.

"We have about 10 minutes of internet access before the Society's satellites track us."

Cheers erupted through the crowd. Holly felt an unfamiliar tingling of hope. Ever since they were driven out of Haven, she had one goal in mind. One goal that she knew was the People's salvation.

"Find Artemis, Foaly! He'll save us." Holly exclaimed.

The cheers went to a sudden stop. The whole camp looked at Holly. It was well known in the community that Captain Short was obsessed with finding Artemis Fowl II. It was quite obvious that the boy was dead, since anyone having connection to fairies were shot dead on the spot and no other human on the planet is more connected to fairies. No one had the heart to tell her this, though Foaly had told Holly, around three years ago. But she never stopped hoping, never stopped making side comments about finding Fowl and never stopped crying at night. Everyone just went along with her delusions.

"Maybe some general information first, Captain Short." Gabriel Luna said. Gabriel was an Inhumane who opposed the war before it even started. He was one of the soldiers at the Haven downfall. Seeing that fairies were beings with families, he helped as much as he could to escape. Along those who he salvaged was Holly.

"Well, Foaly?" Holly said, after a few minutes.

Foaly looked up, his face devoid of emotion.

"Well, they've named this whole planet Sapien. They don't call the planet earth anymore. Sanctum, the concentration of human power, is in where the United States and Canada was before. The Satrapies are scattered around the world. As we know, it's composed mostly of fairy slaves working for their respective industries. In each Satrapy, there is a Satrap: a community the size of a city where the humans who control the fairies and keep order live. Satrapy 3, agriculture, was formerly China and a part of India-"

"I don't care, Foaly. Find Artemis."

Foaly just looked at Holly sadly. She let him stare at her for a minute, then-

"Foaly, FIND ARTEMIS!" Her shouting voice shook with restrained tears, making her comrades wince.

Foaly passed the ancient laptop to the elf.

"Don't bother reading. Just scroll down." Then, he added in a quiet voice: "I'm sorry, Holly."

There was a picture of two men photographed in front of the Society's insignia. The one on the left was Artemis. He was older, much more mature. His hazel and blue eyes showed none of his familiar warmth. In fact, it was as cold as ice. His smile was one Holly knew well. It was not the smile of Arty. It was the smile of Artemis Fowl II, right before he kidnapped her more than 10 years ago.

The caption read: _Edward Zabini (right) general of the Society and Artemis Fowl II (left) head of Fowl Industries: saviors of mankind, the foundation of our new world order._

It was Gabriel who broke the silence.

"If you're going to save the People, Holly, you'll have to kill him."


	3. Chapter 2

_Wake up the members of my nation; it's my time to be._

**Chapter 2**

_Outskirts of Satrapy 4_

The rogues evacuated their camp outside Satrapy 3 immediately after logging off. They abandoned the laptop in the woods. Everything viral was traceable. Their camp moved slowly, having a caravan of more than 20 people, but eventually, they have reached the sea. They were in a rocky beach strewn with boulders to hide them from Humanes. Although it was a beautiful day, the waves crashed angrily towards the shore.

Between the large boulders were small, weathered huts. There must have been a village here before the war. Since tents were unnecessary, almost everyone was already gathered around the campfire, sharing the last of the rice Holly's team stole from Satrapy 3. There was barely a bowl left.

"So, what's the plan, Foaly? Find another near-dead laptop?" There was much teasing for the last few days of travel. Foaly's so called technological savior did nothing but drive them out from their comfortable camp in the woods.

But what Foaly was worried about the most was how Holly was not teasing him. The elf haven't spoken a word and spent her time staring in the distance. In fact, she was now on top of one of the boulders, staring out to the sea. Her hair, which was now up to her waist, whipped in the fierce wind like a furious flame.

"Holly, come and eat." It was Gabriel who called out. The human was barely a man, being just 21 during the siege. He looked nothing like Trouble Kelp with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but Foaly always mistake him for the commander. It was the fire in the boy's eyes that makes the resemblance.

Holly turned around. At first the centaur was surprised that Holly made a response, but then he saw the elf's expression. She ran towards the campfire as fast as wind, with the alarmed expression on her face.

"We have a problem." Holly said, as she took her neutrino from the weapon sack beside the empty rice crate. "There's a group of people on the way here. And they look enraged when they spotted the smoke from our fire."

Kids were ushered inside the huts; the adults perked up. Only Gabriel, Holly and four other fairies have weapons. The rest have fists, and in this case, beach rocks. They may have little weapons, but they're all buffed up from surviving wilderness for five years.

A sprite hovered to scan the incoming party. "Five. None in Humane uniform, but all humans. Except for one. Female sprite. She has hair, so not a slave. They're not rushing towards us. They just have that wary expression. They're getting nearer, about 2 minutes away from us."

"What do we do?" asked a gnome.

"Nothing. We wait." There was some murmuring, but no one protested out loud. Nobody contradicted Captain Short.

Nobody except Gabriel. "Why?" He asked.

"Is it everyday you see a group of people outside the border who are not Humanes? They could be like us. This could be their camp. Or they might want to join us. Anyways, there are only five. We could easily overpower them, just in case."

For the last five years, they haven't encountered a group like themselves. They only pick up individual members along the way. They never even considered the idea that there were others who lived outside the humans' imprisonment.

Finally, the humans and the sprite emerged from the large boulder separating the beach from the rest of the shore. Holly's camp faced the newcomers, stance alert and weapons raised. The opposing group just stood calmly, waiting for the sprite. It was clear she was the leader.

After a few moments of tension, then:

"Greetings." The sprite said in Gnommish. It was a long time since Holly heard Gnommish. They used English, in respect with their human comrades.

"I am Merula. This is our headquarters." The fairy drawled. Calling a couple of rundown huts by the beach headquarters was an overstatement.

Nobody from the larger camp said anything, so the sprite continued.

"You are welcome here. Please drop your weapons so we may talk in peace."

Holly had no doubt that this group would do them harm. A group of humans, being led by a sprite in hippie clothes? Unlikely to backstab them. Nevertheless, even if the LEP captain was alone, she could take them.

"Drop your weapons." Holly said in English. The whole camp dropped their weapons.

"English? Fine." Merula said. "Sit down, sit down. I see you've made a fire already. We have food for everyone. Let us eat, then we shall tell you about us."

One of the humans from Merula's party, a pretty blonde with regal features, moved towards a rock. She lifted the upper part of it, and started taking out food from the inside. The three humans helped distributing the food. It was seaweed bread, and it was delicious. The children who were hiding in the huts, smelling food, ran towards the campfire. Slowly, one by one, Holly's camp started sitting down and accepting the food.

"Holly Short." The blonde human said when she sat down. The elf looked at the human in surprise. She did not know any humans , except of course -. No, Holly would not think about _him _or his family, or his bodyguard, or his bodyguard's sister.

"How- how do you know me?" Holly said, looking into the human's eyes. They seemed familiar, too. In fact, the blonde's voice was so familiar it reminded Holly of home, of Haven. The human's voice felt as if Holly had listened to it everyday, before the war.

"Don't you recognize me, Captain Short?" The blonde smiled, but did not elaborate. Her voice was so flirtatious and achingly familiar. It felt like de ja vu, and it plunged Holly in nostalgia. She couldn't place where she heard it before, though.

It was Merula who spoke next.

"Holly, is it? Holly. As I said, I am Merula, and I am a warlock. A sorceress from before the Haven siege. I still practice magic now. Perhaps some of your friends would be interested in my services. We've encountered many rogue fairies outside the Society. Some in pairs, some alone and a few in groups like you are. I help them make a new life. But, first, introductions.

"This, is Doctor Estaphen Ansari. He helps me with my work." An man in his thirties nodded.

" The rest are my clients. The brunette boy is Al Gae; the lad in the striped sweater is Juniper Bush." She pointed her ringed fingers to the two humans in the back rows. Holly felt her curiosity rise. The names were weird for humans. The names were elfin, seeing as they were derived from plants. Juniper Bush was even a name of a famous elf who owned a burrito stand chain in Haven.

"And this young lady is Lily Frond."

"Oh gods, no." Foaly said. What Holly said was Gnommish, and made the fairy children around the circle blush. The rest of the camp had clueless looks in their faces. None of them were previous LEP officers, and did not see what was astonishing about a human's name. The human in question smiled at Holly. A smile that Holly knew so well. It was that smile that captured the hearts of the male officers in Holly's floor at Police Plaza so many years ago.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"This human, Lilly. She's was - she's—"

"I was a fairy, an elf. I used to be coworkers with Captain Short. I am Corporal Frond, descendant of greatest elfin king of the Frond dynasty." Lilly said, in her Lilly voice.

"Then Bush _is_ the burrito guy. I loved Salsa day." Foaly said.

"This is my service, Captain Short." Merula chimed. "I open it to every member of your camp. I can turn fairies into humans. This way, they can sneak into civilization and enjoy the luxuries of a human. These three was just about to leave for Sanctum, where they can live a wonderful human life. We were on our way to the docks"

"That's wrong. They live in luxury being served by fairy slaves, by their own enslaved race. You're worse than the mud men!" a murmuring of agreement passed through the crowd.

"Whatever, Holly Short. I'm here just to offer you a choice." The sorceress snapped. She took a deep breath, then said "You may stay here as long as you wish. I will just deliver these three to the pier. I will return though, so you can inform me if any of you made a choice. Decide well. The change is permanent. It would not dull your magic, though. It'll even boost it a little. Are you going to starve and live like animals forever, or are you going to choose to actually live? Your fairy bodies is a small price to pay. As for your human comrades, I can put them back into the Society. Think about it."

Without saying farewell, the eccentric sprite stood up and left. Her companions followed. Holly watched as Lilly Frond disappeared though the boulder, still managing to walk in her Lilly catwalk even if her legs were thrice as long as it was before.

* * *

><p><p>

It's been four days, and Merula has not yet returned.

The sunrise was beautiful. Holly watched it from her perch on the boulder. _Four_, she said to herself, _Four is death. I'm going to kill you Fowl. The way you killed my People._

Holly felt like exploding. For the past five years, Artemis was her hope. Turns out he was their destruction. She wanted to go back in time, before the war, when everything was okay and her biggest problem was Opal Koboi. She wanted her Artemis back. And most of all, she wanted to curl up in a real bed and just cry about her whole fucked up life.

According to Foaly, they were along the coasts of Vietnam. The fourth Satrapy extended from the coasts of South East Asia all the way to the shores of India. There used to be islands beyond the sea, but it all sank after the North Pole melted. That happened around a year after the war. The humans blamed the fairies of course, claiming their nuclear waste from Fairy war weapons melted all those ice, as if the humans didn't bomb Haven with nuclear ammo.

Foaly slowly cantered his way to Holly. The elf was sitting on a tall rock. The sunrise illuminated her anguished face, setting her hair on fire. The captain was even more beautiful than the rising sun.

"Gabriel thought of a plan, Holly. A plan that would bring down Fowl." The centaur said when he reached Holly's spot. The elf looked away sharply. Foaly shouldn't have said the F word.

"Come down and join us in Gabriel's hut." Since Holly said nothing, Foaly made his way back. He didn't look back, but he was certain Holly followed him.

Removing the coconut tree leaves that acted as a door, Foaly entered the hut. Hearing the leaves ruffle again, he knew Holly entered too. The hut's only room was crammed. Foaly and Holly made their way to the center table, where Gabriel was propping a drawing board.

"Holly, you're here. Excellent. We shall start." Gabriel greeted.

"First step in bringing down a civilization: gather information." He pointed to _information _on the drawing board. "Check. So, what would be our next step? Infiltration. We need someone to go inside the vampire's cave and find out what the vampire is doing without the vampire knowing that he is being spied on."

"Can we please quit the vampire metaphor? It makes me think of men sparkling in the sun. Though if you come to think of it, Artemis Fowl does look like a vampire. Does he sparkle in the sun?" a human girl chipped in from somewhere in the back. Gabriel ignored this.

"What I'm saying is we need a spy. Undercover agent. Someone who can gather information and destroy the Society from the inside. Gather supporters inside Sanctum. Maybe start a full scale fairy rebellion, or assassinate Fowl, hold him for ransom, etc. Thanks to Merula, we can send anyone. She can insert our spy into Sanctum, preferably at a job in Fowl Industries, without suspicion. She's been doing it for years."

"Who are we going to send?" asked a pixie.

"Someone who was trained for this kind of thing. Someone who's experienced in the reconnaissance field. Someone who is knowledgeable and completely comfortable around humans, especially Fowl. Someone who knows how to hold a weapon. Someone who-"

"You just said an essay about me." Holly said, deadpan.

"Are you volunteering, Holly?" Gabriel smiled a cheesy smiled, making him look like a boy asking for candy. Cheers erupted in the crowd.

Holly frowned. To be a mud man, forever. To be one of them. To die in 30, 40 years' time. To leave her camp, her new family. To leave Foaly, the only one she has left from before the war. She'll have her magic, but it's not an easy choice.

But Merula's right: the People shouldn't live like animals, forever on the run. There was Foaly, who lost his sarcasm when he lost tech stuff. Holly saw Rose and John: an elf and a human so deeply in love no one questioned them. A human infant, barely 7 months old, who had no right to be born into a cruel world, cried as his mother cradled her. The fairy slaves they have saved, looking at Holly mutely, eyes begging. Just a look on these hungry faces that are hopeful for the first time in five years, Holly's decision is set.

"I'll do it."

Cheers erupted through the crowd.

_I'll save these people from bondage. _Holly thought. Then: _I'm going to see Artemis Fowl again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is the story too cliche already? Are you getting bored with Holly? Don't worry, Artemis will come up soon. Gah, the vampire thing is lame, please don't kill me. Reviews please! I prefer criticism than praises though. Don't bother to sugar coat it. Though, you can praise it if you want ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

_How did we get here? I thought I knew you so well. _

**Chapter 3**

_Sew Lane, Sanctum City_

Holly woke. The smell of the sea was gone, and she was no longer lying on a hard boulder. Instead, she smelled food. Not just scavenged, flavorless food, but cuisine that has been actually cooked with taste. She was lying in the softest surface ever. The cushion seemed to swallow her, and the sheets felt as smooth as water.

She opened her eyes. The moment she lifted her eyelids, hands pushed her head down and forced her eyes open. Then someone sprayed something in her left eye. It wasn't painful, like pepper spray. It was more like mist.

"There. Better." A voice said. Holly blinked her eyes several times until she could see a mud girl in her twenties holding a blue spray can thing.

"Welcome to Sanctum, Holly Ventura. You are now part of the Society. I'm Narcissa." The mud girl said. She was baby faced, so Holly thought she was a pixie before. Also, pixies tend to name their offsprings self-glorifying, precious names.

_A pixie before_. Suddenly, flashes of the past days came back to Holly: saying good-bye to a centaur and other tearful people; lying on a surgical table while Merula chanted deep incantations; endless hours on a rocking ship.

"You must be hungry. I just ordered food." Narcissa said. Holly sat up. Strangely, she wasn't hungry at all.

"Oh right. I remember not being hungry too after I was awakened." The girl said, as she sat down on Holly's bed.

_Awakened? _Holly thought. _You make it sound like being humanized is a gift from the gods. _

"Could you, like, please say something?" Narcissa suddenly snapped, after a few moments of staring at each other. When Holly just looked at her, she continued. "I'm Narcissa Ciaran. That's also my pixie name. Before the war, I was a fashion student at San D' Klass U. You know, that campus near Stalactite Village. I escaped Haven with Merula, who was my prof that time, since I needed 3 units in Magic. I'm her second client! Now I work in Thread Street, here at Sanctum."

Holly knew San D' Klass U, alright. It was where rich daddies sent their little princesses so they have something to do. For Merula to be a professor there… she might not be the powerful warlock she says she is. She also knew the name Ciaran. The clan owned a department store with branches all over Haven. Great, she was stuck with a bimbo.

When Holly didn't say anything, Narcissa's baby face grew more annoyed. But she tried to hide it by plastering on a big smile.

"Of course, I know all about you, Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit. You're that Artemis Fowl girl. There was a movie about you, you know. But it was banned by the Council after 3 weeks of showing. Since, you know, you and the human boy ended up together, when you were in his kidnapping clutches. But it was sooo sexy, I swear. It was such a hit that they released an illegal sequel. About that goblin rebellion. I loved that part when you kissed Artemis and rushed into battle."

_I'm the Artemis Fowl girl_, Holly thought grimly.

"Oooh, you're so lucky. Since you know Artemis Fowl personally, Merula got you this awesome, high-rating job here at Sanctum. You'll have your own place in no time, in Elysium no doubt. She had to change your last name though, since he might recognize you."

They had told Merula their plans. She agreed but warned them hey would fail. Once Holly was inside Sanctum, she can never go back. She can't communicate with the rest of them, either. The elf captain had to take down Fowl Industries on her own.

"What job?"

"Finally. The Fowl thing got you interested, huh? You _did_ have oh la la affairs with Fowl!" At this, Holly would have punched the girl, especially when the only affair Holly wanted with Fowl was a killing spree. But she can't bring herself to punch her only companion here in Sanctum.

"Well, I'll tell you later. Why don't you get dressed and follow me downstairs. I'll give you a tour of the city." To Holly's relief, the pixie-human left the room.

Holly rose from the bed, surprisingly steady and graceful in her new legs. She made her way to the closet, grasping the closet door with fingers that were thrice as long as before. The elf gasped. Inside the closet was the first mirror she encountered since the change.

She was about five foot and nine inches tall. Her long auburn hair was standing up everywhere, falling in unruly waves down her back. Healed by Merula's magic, her battle scars were all gone, including the one in her thumb where her digit was reattached long ago.

Holly stepped closer, touching the fingers of her reflection. She didn't feel different at all. Then she saw her eyes. It was not her eyes anymore. What had Narcissa sprayed on her? Narcissa must have intended to make her look normal. Gone were her mismatched eyes. Instead, both were the deepest blue. For a second, she thought Artemis Fowl was looking into her eyes.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you wearing?" Narcissa said incredulously. After gaping at her reflection, Holly saw an impossibly short, outrageous dress hung on a rack. No way was Holly Short start doing dresses. Instead, she rummaged through the drawers and found a black v-neck, jeans, some sneakers and underwear that wasn't frilly, lacy, pink or only 2 centimeters wide.<p>

"Narcissa, since when have you seen an LEPrecon captain wear dresses?" Holly said, making her way towards the counter top where Narcissa was perched, playing with her pink curls. Yes, her hair was pink. Candy cotton pink.

"Well, none. Since you're the only LEPrecon female captain. Ha. Anyways, I thought you'd like the dress. I made it for you. It was an exact replica of what you wore when you were imprisoned inside Fowl Manor."

Holly would feel sorry for not wearing a dress Narcissa made for her, but then the pixie thinks she was kidnapped in slut clothing.

"Narcissa, forget the movie. Artemis was _twelve_ when he kidnapped me. He was just a kid who liked lollipops, back then."

"Well, not anymore. Can a just a kid who likes lollipops build this?" The girl pushed a button on a remote. Instantly, all the walls around the floor rose up, revealing glass and Sanctum city.

Narcissa stood up and pulled Holly towards the front doors, before Holly could even start gaping at the scenery.

It was even more astonishing when you're in the streets. From what Holly could make out, they were in a suburban area. It was the most eccentric place Holly had seen. Up and down the streets were houses and properties, all different from each other. One was a wooden mansion on top of a huge cypress tree, about 80 feet from the ground. The house across the street was a huge pineapple. The elf looked back and saw that the house they came out from was the most normal. All silver and white and glass in neat squares towering about 8 stories high.

"Beautiful, isn't it? We design our own houses. Our village is Cloth Lane. Where we live is according to our professions. Everyone who lives here are fashion designers and models and make up artists." Narcissa said, as she led Holly to a wheel-less car that resembles a hovercraft. It looked like fairy tech, aside from the Fowl Industries insignia on the bumper.

"The Society made sure that every human gets to live their ideal life, have everything they want, fulfill all their dreams. Under one condition though. Everyone who wants these benefits have to work, have to have a job. They're not real jobs, really. More of a hobby. Money doesn't even exist anymore. All we get are perks and benefits. It's the fairy slaves who do all the real, gruesome ones that nobody wants."

Once inside the car, Narcissa continued to talk. The colorful buildings flashed by.

"Listen, Holly, we're going to the Station. Hovercrafts are only aloud within your village. Intervillage travel, or going to the city proper, everyone rides the train. We might bump into someone I know, so here's your story." Narcissa handed Holly a touch screen tablet.

"I was born on February 27. I'm 20 years old. My name's Holly Ventura, your cousin, from the Satrap in Satrapy 2. My mom is doctor back in our Satrap and my father is a Humane. I got sick of all the lumber and the trees and decided to pursue a career in management at Sanctum."

"Excellent. That's tablet's yours, BTW. Everyone here has. We're here!" She alighted the vehicle.

"Won't you park it?" Holly asked as she walked with Narcissa up the stairs.

"No. The fairy slaves do that Holly."

She hasn't yet seen a fairy slave inside the city. When she looked back, the hovercraft was gone.

"Don't fuss, Holly. Just act normally and follow my lead." Narcissa instructed her mind already far from the subject of fairy slaves.

She went through the glass arc, Holly following in her wake. Once she stepped inside the train, the glass doors closed and whisked them away. The train was wonderful, if a bit scary. Everything was Plexiglas, from the seats to the roof to the floor. She could see everything outside.

Apparently, the entire tour was going to be done on the train. Every now and then Narcissa pointed out a landmark, and said a little description about every village and sector the train stops.

The whole city was a grid. All straight vertical roads, intersected by the horizontal train tracks. First there were just the suburbs; each named something obvious pertaining to who lived there like Paintbrush Estates and Melody Hills. After the colorful domiciles was the expansive Sanctum Academy, where all children undergo primary, elementary and high school. The whole campus was bigger than Haven and Atlantis put together. Then they reached the city proper. Each street in the city hosted specific trade. All the restaurants and food shops were on Fork Street, all the florists and landscapers were on Rose Street, etc.

On the Thread Street station, an overdressed group went on the train.

"Cissy! Who's your friend?" A blond boy who was dressed like a hobo called. He was standing with a group of friends, who were all smiling and waving at Narcissa. The pink headed girl grabbed Holly and made their way towards the group.

"This is Holly, guys. She's my cousin, from Satrapy 2. She just arrived in Sanctum today, for her new job. I'm giving her a tour!"

"Yellow, Holly. I'm Drew." Then he introduced his other friends. "We all work on Thread Street, with your cousin."

"So, what's your job here at Sanctum? Is it fashion, too? Unique taste." Inquired a blonde whose hair was sculpted into a shape of a cat. She eyed Holly's black shirt, clearly disapproving.

"No, no." Narcissa said. "Holly's into corporate stuff. She got this great job inside Fowl Industries itself. Can you believe that? She'll actually get to see the inside of Fowl Complex! Her first day's tomorrow."

There were oohs and aaahs across group. Some people from the surrounding seats even looked at Holly enviously. Holly shifted, uncomfortable in the spotlight.

"No one has ever seen or know what's inside those walls."

"What's her position?" inquired a man seating across the train.

Just then, the train went to a stop. "Fowl Complex" a female voiced announced. Strangely, it was Lily Frond's voice. Holly remembered that Artemis used it on his phone to annoy her. To use it on the train PA? She almost laughed out loud.

She looked outside, but saw nothing. Unlike the previous stations, Fowl Complex was completely walled. The only thing that was visible was the station platform and the insignia of Fowl Industries engraved on the south wall.

All the people on the train started going down. Narcissa followed, pulling Holly with her.

"Fowl Complex is the last station. We have to transfer to a new train to go back to Sew Lane." Narcissa explained.

"So, Holly, your job?" Drew said, once they were settled on the new train.

"You won't believe this, Drew." Narcissa said. "Holly got assigned to be the personal assistant of Artemis Fowl the Second himself. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You don't have to point out that this is Hunger Games-esque. I made it that way, but no, there won't be any games here (not that it didn't cross my mind). This would be more of H/A than Save the World thing. The names of the places came from this weird bakery across our street. It's called the "Bakery Bakery" We also have a diner here that's called "Diner Diner". Anyways, Thoughts? Suggestions? It'll help if you point out the flaws you find, and what you don't like about it and what you expect so we could work on it. Artemis is on the next chapter, rejoice guys!**

**-edited. Artemis was twelve when he kidnapped Holly. Thank you reviewer whose name I forgot. -**


	5. Chapter 4

_All around me silver and gold but my heart never heals; my heart always feels like stone._

**Chapter 4**

_Fowl Complex, Sanctum City_

"_You have to stop this, Artemis. You'll be killing the People. You'll be killing Holly." Butler said, suddenly, out of the blue._

_Artemis quelled his panic. These were things that musn't be said out loud even here in the safety of his study. There are ears everywhere. "You forget your place, Butler." _

_Then, he added in a whisper. "The People have mother. They have the twins."_

_Suddenly, a Humane entered the Fowl study and pulled a trigger. Domovoi was dead before he hit the ground._

Artemis woke from his disturbed sleep. The wail of his alarm was loud enough to chase away the last memories of his nightmare. He rose, got dressed and went for breakfast.

Artemis' breakfasts are quiet affairs. It has been for 5 years. There was no girl wrestler slurping coffee noisily while teasing her brother. There was no swish of his father's newspaper. There was no laughter from twin toddlers. There was no loving "good mornings" from his mother. Only the echoes of their memory, and the silence that replaced it remained. Butler is long gone and Juliet disappeared a little after that. His father died of a disease last year. The twins were at boarding school. And Angeline was…

"Dead. All those Inhumanes dead." Artemis said, voice laced with twisted satisfaction, after seeing today's newspaper. The front story was about the mass execution at Prison 3A, one of the human jails in the Arctic circle that housed those who go against the Society and sympathize with fairies. "Stupid fools. Would they still try to save the fairies if the fairies took their mothers and killed them?"

The comment was directed to Five. He was one of the house elves, though technically, he was a sprite. Of course, Artemis wasn't sure if his actual name was Five. He just called him Five because it was so much better than Four, which is death. Being a house elf, his tongue was cut so he wasn't able to introduce himself when he was assigned to Fowl Manor.

And it wasn't even the real Fowl Manor.

The actual estate is demolished, along with the rest of the old world. Everything was destroyed in the war. The countries that remained unified into Sapien, a perfect utopia ruled by the Society. This Fowl Manor was a replication, and a painful reminder to what Artemis had lost.

The new Fowl Manor was inside the Fowl Complex. It was the only dwelling inside the complex. Fowl Complex was the control center of Sanctum. Inside the walls were all the departments of Fowl Industries, comprising of 6 departments in 139 buildings, and Society Hall. All in all, the whole place occupied what were formerly three states in America.

_Ehem. _Another fairy entered the dining hall. Ten cleared his throat, indicating it was time to go or Master Fowl would be late for work. The Society didn't foresee that cutting the fairies' tongues would present a difficulty like, well, communicating. Artemis pushed his unfinished breakfast away and two mute house elves, which technically were pixies, whisked it away.

"I'm coming. Start the car." Artemis said to his chauffeur.

Five helped Artemis into his coat and tightened Artemis' tie. Then he opened the front doors of Fowl Manor, letting Artemis pass. The sprite slipped as he dragged the heavy doors open.

Without a backward glance at the fallen fairy, Artemis left the manor.

* * *

><p>Fowl Complex was nothing like Holly had seen before. Sanctum outside Fowl Complex's wall was an artist's palette. Inside the wall was an artist's masterpiece. The artist was obviously a genius. It was all modern, with straight lines and metallic hues. At the same time, it was a trip to the past, with Victorian gardens and brick walkways. Somehow the place captured Artemis. The Artemis who Holly thought he was.<p>

"This is your desk, though you'd mostly be accompanying Master Fowl. Good luck and try not to land yourself exiled to a Satrap. The last PA spilled coffee and got herself stuck in the deserts of Satrapy 5." The HR representative who had been debriefing and touring Holly said. There were two desks, on each opposite side of the double doors to Fowl's office.

A desk job. Somehow, despite all her efforts at declining the promotion to Major, she gets herself landed on a desk job. The desk was actually a large touch screen digital organizer with the keyboard already inside it. Like a desk-size iPad. As if this wasn't enough, 3 large touch-screen monitors were propped around the desk.

"I'm not so sure about that skirt." The secretary who occupied the other desk was a guy in his late twenties. The skirt in question was 6 inches above Holly's knees and was tighter than cling wrap. Narcissa insisted. "The name's Cruiser. Paul Cruiser. I got transferred here from the R&D dept. about 2 weeks ago. I replaced the bloke who mixed up our boss' files and got himself accused as an Inhumane. Hopefully, I land in a prison with hot girls."

He laughed at that. Apparently, the job Merula gave Holly was often vacant and always ended badly. The last thing Holly needs is to get imprisoned.

"I'm Holly. Holly Sh- Ventura." Holly smiled back. She likes Paul. He reminded her of Chix Verbil. Annoyingly flirty, but nothing serious.

Before the introductions continue, a voice erupted from the speakers.

"Bring me my coffee and the Estrat Lane file, now."

It was like Holly was plunged in ice. The speakers made it sound like _he _was in the room. _His voice. _It was laced with coldness, and it chilled Holly's blood.

"When did he come in? It's 7 in the morning! Office hours doesn't start until 8." Holly said, infuriated.

"That's Artemis Fowl the Second, honey. You don't question his work hours. I don't even know how he got inside his office, since I was here all night finishing a ridiculous task he assigned me. Maybe he turned into a bat and flew in. Why don't you go get the coffee and meet your vampire boss, eh? The food bot is there. Here's the Estrat file." He tossed Holly a data cube, and then got absorbed by what he's typing.

She wasn't ready to see him. Not at all. She tried to prepare herself since yesterday, but couldn't even bring herself to think about it. She moved towards the food machine, selected coffee, and took the warm cup.

She knocked at the ornately carved doors, and then twisted the door knob.

Holly didn't even notice the room. All she saw was him. Artemis Fowl II was sitting behind a painstakingly organized desk. His frown lines were even deeper than Holly was used to. His cheekbones were high and hollowed, and his eyes were downcast, focused on a document. For a moment, Holly felt at home. How she wished those eyes would look at her. But then she remembered those mute fairies working for this monster. Her heart hardened.

"Leave it on my desk."

The redhead moved forward, placed the items on the edge delicately then left the office.

Artemis did not even look up.

* * *

><p>It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Artemis remembered he had lunch appointment with Edward Zabini. His secretaries should have reminded him. Then he remembered that the lunch was not plotted in his schedule. He rose and stalked out his office.<p>

"Master Fowl." His secretary greeted as he passed their desks.

"Good afternoon." A second voice greeted him a second late. That voice. Artemis stopped, and turned around.

His other PA, Paul was already absorbed with whatever he was typing. On the other desk, was a new face, or rather, an old one. He caught her staring at him, but she quickly looked down when he met her eyes. Her eyes were the color of his Father's eyes, with the same blue diamond's shine.

"Who are you?"

The woman lifted her gaze, and looked straight into his mismatched eyes. Pretty. Black widow pretty.

"My name is Holly Ventura, Master Fowl. I am your new personal assistant." He noticed her lips forming those words, beautiful as if she was a descendant of Cupid. He felt a tingle on his lips, as if those lips he was staring at kissed him at one point in time.

"Holly." The name felt wonderful to say. It felt safe, it felt like home. For a moment, Artemis' hardened heart quivered. The last time Artemis saw and heard of Captain Holly Short of LEP was 2 days before the first siege. She had called him on his communicator, checking on him since he was just released from Argon's clinic. They were laughing, since she was testing all kinds of silly quizzes on him like randomly saying four. Then she probably died, protecting her People.

And yet here was a human, with a name exactly like her, with features exactly like hers, with fiery hair exactly like hers. Except for the eyes. Her eyes were a Fowl blue. It even had the familiar gleam of hatred of a Fowl. It was a gleam that hid pain and secrets under the anguish.

Then his phone buzzed. It was Edward Zabini calling. He realized he had been staring at the girl for almost five minutes. Strangely, it was as if she was as enthralled as he was. He dropped his gaze, breaking eye contact.

He entered the elevator, and watched Holly Ventura until doors snapped shut. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts on Artemis? Was he too angsty and sentimental? Review please! And so, the Holly and Artemis moments begins in the next chapter. What do you guys want to see?


	6. Chapter 5

_Ghosts of the past catching up to you._

**Chapter 5**

_Sew Lane, Sanctum City_

"Artemis Fowl is not stupid. He knows. I know he knows. He stared at me for 5 whole minutes yesterday, left and never came back in the office." Holly said, blinking away the tears in her left eye. Narcissa just resprayed her with the thingy. Now the pixie was applying mascara on Holly.

"Artemis Fowl is also logical. What's logical about seeing your dead, fairy lover alive and human? Don't cry, Holly. I'm sure him not showing up again means he loves you."

Stubborn as ever, Holly hasn't given up yet on convincing Narcissa there was no love lost between her and Fowl. "He's not my lover. And I'm not crying. That spray can hurts and don't get me started on the eyeliner you forced me upon."

"Really, can you honestly say that you haven't connected or kissed, even just for one moment in time? Stop blinking, you're smearing the mascara."

_Funny you should mention time_, Holly thought bitterly. Sensing that she should retreat, Holly changed the subject. She scanned through her tablet.

"Anyways, I was hoping you could help me out. Artemis' schedule is filled with party stuff. Food tasting, flower selections, venue touring. What's that about? Artemis Fowl doesn't do _color scheming_." Holly chuckled, picturing Artemis contemplating what color goes well with pink.

"You work inside Fowl Complex and you don't know that Victory Day is coming up in a few days?" At Holly's blank expression, Narcissa continues. "Victory Day: the anniversary of Haven's surrender and the Society's existence. You know, Hail Humanity! Planet-wide holiday. Artemis throws this huge festival in each residential street and Satrap. He just makes a speech, which is aired everywhere live from Fowl Complex, then everybody eats and dances and shouts hail humanity randomly until dawn. You have to let me dress you up."

Haven's surrender. Amidst all the emotional rollercoaster of seeing Artemis, Holly forgot why she was here in the first place. It's long decided that she's going to kill him. In fact, she's going to do it today. Point a gun at him, say some witty one liner and shoot the traitor straight in the heart.

Then she suddenly realized she had no gun. Not even a knife. She can't exactly kill Artemis with her nails which Narcissa French manicured (aka drilled and hammered) to perfection. Today, she's going to get a gun.

"I'm late for work. Bye, Narcissa." Holly stormed out of their house before Narcissa could remember she hasn't harassed Holly to put on lipstick yet.

* * *

><p><em>Fowl Complex, Sanctum City<em>

"Master Fowl, the car is here." Artemis looked at the Humane. Repulsive creatures, those Humanes. Trained to kill mercilessly. They were his creations, of course.

He exited the manor, ignoring his Humane guards. They did not exist in his mind. In fact, in his mind, he just kissed his mother good bye, and he's off to shop for the twins' birthday presents. The driver of the Bentley he's about to ride is not a mute fairy but Butler, his old friend.

"Good morning, Master Fowl."

The mirage disappeared. Artemis snapped his head to the speaker, about to rebuke her for interrupting his thoughts. Then he realized it was _her. _Yesterday was not a hallucination, then. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five. He arranged his features to impassiveness.

Holly knew that look. It was the I'm-in-the-grips-of-my-mental-illness-but-I'm-trying-to-hide-it look. Pity surged through Holly. He was not fully cured from Atlantis, then. She wanted to hold him, and tell him it was okay, just like before.

Ten, his driver, cleared his throat. He was waiting for directions.

"What is the first stop on the itinerary, Ms. Short?" He said, directing his gaze away from her.

"Um, it's Holly Ventura, actually."

Holly panicked. Her heart hammered. Her mind reeled. _Short? Short? _She thought._ Maybe Short was the name of his last PA and his tongue just slipped. Yeah right._

Artemis panicked. His heart hammered. His mind reeled. _Short? Short? _He thought._ Maybe she'll think Short was the name of my last PA and my tongue just slipped. She's dead, Artemis, and you're the one who killed her. Get a hold of yourself. You should apologize. _

"You will address me as 'sir' at all times." Artemis said instead.

_The fuck. _All sympathy evaporated from Holly. She grudgingly took out her tablet and consulted his schedule and forced a smile.

"First up is Victory Day Promo shooting at Berkley Studios, A-list Avenue." _Why don't I just kill you now to wipe that smugness off your face._ She added silently. She left out the sir on purpose.

Artemis looked at her expectantly, waiting for the 'sir'.

_Don't hold your breath, mud boy. Just keep hoping I don't find a gun soon. _Holly thought. She looked out the window as they drove towards Berkley Studios, pointedly ignoring her employer. Between the enslaved fairy driving the car and the monster sitting beside her, it was the most _lovely _car ride she ever rode.

* * *

><p><em>Berkley Studios, A-list Avenue, Sanctum City<em>

"Arty, m'boy!" Edward Zabini greeted, clasping Fowl on the back.

Artemis grimaced inwardly. How dare Zabini call him Arty! His mother called him Arty. He detested Edward; the man thinks he controls Artemis. The genius flashed his partner his best vampire smile.

"Uncle Eddy! Or did you prefer Old Man Ed-ed?" Artemis said, matching Edward's jolliness. The smile disappeared from the Italian's face.

Holly resisted rolling her eyes. This was Artemis at his best. She followed her employer towards Studio 5. The inside was chaos. Directors were shouting and props were being hauled everywhere. The moment Artemis entered the room, though, everybody straightened up.

"Good morning, Master Fowl. I am Marcus Thaddeus, your director for today. It's a pleasure to be working with you, sir. Thank you for choosing Berkley. I believe our writer sent you the script in advance?"

Artemis Fowl looked sideways at Holly, one annoying eyebrow arched.

_D'arvit. _Holly swore, as she searched through her tablet. There. Victory Day Promo Script, to be given to Fowl ASAP before Prep Day. How was she supposed to know? She's been here for two days! Time to unleash her arsenal of Grub Kelp Excuses.

"Your people sent no such script to Master Fowl. I'm sure it's more of incompetence from your people than from ours. I will personally file a complaint, Mr. Thaddeus."

The director paled; obviously appalled that something went wrong with the Fowl project. He should be, as people who make mistakes concerning Artemis tended to disappear from Sanctum.

Artemis smirked. The script was in her tablet, and he knew she failed to give it to him. It was obvious from her body language. The girl had no idea what she was doing. And the way she defied him in the car! Plus, she's a living reminder and a replica of his dead best friend. Despicable, just like her elfin look-alike. He should fire his PA right now. Ventura was the last thing he needs, yet…

"Perhaps instead of gibbering to yourself and wasting my time, Mr. Thaddeus, you would give me a script now to work on." He said at the poor director.

"O-of course, sir." He handed Artemis his own copy.

After that hoopla, Artemis was whisked away by make-up artists and stylists.

Holly grabbed a chair and watched as everyone else worked. Two hours passed, but Holly was not bored at all. They tried to make Artemis do the traditional Victory Day dance with a woman dancer. Next, they tried to make him sing the Sanctum anthem. When he refused, they tried to make him lip sing. Then after that, the lighting people complained that he was too pale so the make-up people started tanning Artemis. When the genius realized he was starting to look like an orange vampire, he fired the make-up people. Everybody gave up, after that. Now they were setting up a fake office, so Artemis could sit on a desk and say the Victory Day slogan.

"Jolly, Master Fowl. Try to look jolly. " Marcus said.

"Hail Humanity!" Artemis said.

Holly laughed. The genius looked like he needed to go to the toilet. That was jolly for Artemis Fowl.

"Enjoying yourself, Ms. Ventura ?" Artemis snapped. That shut her up. His insolent secretary was laughing at him. He was about to add how she would enjoy herself in prison when he felt a childish impulse. Why not entertain himself before getting rid of the foolish girl? Time to play a little game.

While the lights were being adjusted, he took out his smart phone and dialed a number. "James? Yes. I need you to find out everything there is to know about one Holly Ventura."

* * *

><p><em>Fowl Manor, Fowl Complex, Sanctum City<em>

It was an exact replica. Holly knew it wasn't the real Fowl Manor since they were in the middle of what used to be the United States, but she was starting to doubt the fact. Maybe even a replica of her cell was still in the basement. She followed Artemis and his entourage towards the dining hall. The same Fowl portraits followed her movements, and she felt the urge to blast the lot of them with a neutrino.

The fake ceiling of the banqueting hall was back. Angeline had it removed, a long time ago.

"We chose a variety of caterers for this year, and my team already narrowed down the menus." Holly remembered that this year's Victory Day organizer's name was Mark. He joined them shortly after they finished shooting at Berkley.

"I always skip the promo shooting, since it's always a disaster. You don't want to be around Master Fowl when he's in a Fowl mood! Last year, he closed down the entire studio. The director even went a little crazy and ended up in an asylum." Mark had whispered to Holly earlier.

"For our appetizers, we have…" Ten chefs entered the room, presenting dishes as Mark introduced them.

"It's Holly Ventura, correct?" It was Edward Zabini. As the head of the Society, he was second on Holly's murder list. Holly nodded, bracing herself for some mundane task. "Why don't you join us? You haven't had lunch yet either."

Before she could protest, or give thanks, or be repulsed by the fact that a fairy slave conjured up an additional table setting for her, she was ushered to a chair. She felt Artemis silently staring at her with his cool gaze.

"Here try this," Edward may have destroyed the Lower Elements, but he was a whole lot more civil than Artemis. She looked at the dish he offered and almost threw up. It was a bone, and the marrow was oozing out.

"I'm vegetarian, actually." She said, trying not to sound repulsed.

"Really?" Mark commented. "We never had a vegan selection before. Why didn't we think of that? How did the vegetarians managed, especially that year with Fairy lengua. "

Her gift of tongues told her that lengua was tongue in Spanish. Holly new little about cuisine, but she was starting to guess what Fairy lengua was.

"That chef had the nerve to serve that revolting dish." It was Artemis who said this. No doubt he exiled the poor chef to some horrible place.

"Not as revolting as those fairies." Edward said. "Remember that story you told me, Artemis, about the fairy you kidnapped? When Arty's maid gave her food, the elf demanded dolphin. Imagine, eating poor endangered animals!"

A laugh bubbled out from Holly's queasy stomach. The memory surfaced from her brain, recalling asking Juliet if they got any dolphin.

"Edward, I never '_tell you stories'_. You heard that from the PI you hired to spy on me." Artemis said. He was seething for the Italian insisted on calling him Arty. "And I am certain that that elf was being sarcastic and unlike you, my maid was smart enough to realize it."

"Excuse me, but I really need to go to the comfort room." They had just served a kebab made of who knows what. Holly couldn't take the sight of it.

Both men stopped conversing. "Of course, Ms. Ventura." Artemis said, ever the gracious host.

Holly knew her way around Fowl Manor very well, but Artemis didn't know that. "Five, escort the lady to the lavatory."

A sprite materialized in the doorway. It was Five, Artemis' favorite house elf.

Holly froze. There, standing by the door with his head shaven and his tongue cut was Chix Verbil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's Christmas Eve while I'm writing this. Merry Chrismas, I love you all! Leave me a Christmas Gift (aka review)! I'm updating fast, since the last chapter was a little late. I'm having second thoughts about this one. It seems rushed, and boring. The next chapter's already written. I'm feeling inspired today. What do you think?

HollyArty Foeva, thank you for your suggestions! I really appreciate them. They're awesome! (She wasn't logged in so I couldn't reply)

Lengua is a popular Spanish dish here at the Philippines. It's stewed pork/ox tongue with ox tripe served with luscious gravy.


	7. Chapter 6

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do: you make me love you._

**Chapter 6**

_Fowl Manor, Fowl Complex, Sanctum City_

"Chix_!" _Holly whispered, once they were out of earshot.

The sprite raised his finger to his nose then pointed to a camera perched in the corner. He led her to the comfort room, and then shifted his hands in a subtle movement. Holly recognized them. LEP Academy taught its students many secret codes, including hand movements.

_Go inside. _Chix indicated the bathroom_. No cameras. Shield. Go back here and follow me. _

Holly followed Chix's veiled instructions. She took a deep breath, preparing to use her magic for the first time ever after the transformation. To her surprise, she felt the magic flow easy. Easier than when she was fairy. Before she knew it, she was invisible. The blazer she was wearing wasn't going to hold out the vibration for long, though.

Verbil lead Holly through the maze that was Fowl Manor. After a while, Holly realized they were going towards Artemis' study. Holly smiled at Chix' logic. Of course, Artemis wouldn't put cameras inside his own study. Finally they arrived, and Holly unshielded.

It was just as Holly remembered it. Thousands of books on one wall, and countless monitors on the other. His workspace was forever organized and neat. Aside from his computers, a few everyday things and an overturned picture frame, his desk was clear.

Holly's curiosity got the better of her, and before she could stop herself, she turned the frame around. Her heart melted at the sight of it. A radiant Angeline was beaming at her through the cracked glass of the picture frame. Artemis must've broken the glass at one point. He loved her so much. Without her, Artemis was not whole. Perhaps that's what went wrong. What had happened to Angeline? Holly wondered. Where was she? If she was gone, it meant that Artemis was gone too.

"Oh, Artemis." She whispered, tracing the cracks.

_Ehem, _Chix cleared his throat after he was finished doing whatever on a lamp table. She had totally forgotten about the sprite while she was gallivanting in Artemis' study.

_Holly Short? Is that you? _Chix mouthed.

Holly knelt, so she could see Chix eye to eye. She nodded, and then embraced Chix. Her friend's fate was a reminder that the old Artemis is nonexistent anymore.

"Uh, Chix," Holly muffled, getting a little cramped from her compromised position. "You can let go now."

When she untangled from the embrace, Chix grasped her hand and mouthed: _I never wanna let go, baby. _

Despite his predicament, Chix did the most Chix-like thing ever. He winked, and then kissed Holly's hand. The elf rolled her eyes, missing Chix's flirt despite herself.

_Beep. _A red light started blinking from Chix's collar. The flirtatious gleam in his eyes vanished, to be replaced by panic. In a rush, he took a piece of paper from the folds of his uniform and pushed it into Holly's hand.

_Shield and go! _Chix mouthed, pushing Holly towards the door before he, too exited the study.

Before she exited to the camera-filled hallways, she opened the paper in the safety of Artemis' study. It was what Chix was writing while she was exploring the study. Written on Artemis' personal stationary was this:

_9 pm 2nyt_

_Phoenix', Upper Fork Street_

_Tell hostess you're meeting Mac Donalds._

_Destroy after reading._

_BTW, ur skirt and wat its covering looks gr8 :) _

She ripped the paper until it was reduced to unsalvageable shreds. The next time she sees Chix, he'll regret mentioning the skirt.

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix', Upper Fork Street, Sanctum City<em>

Contrary to popular belief, Victory Day was the day Artemis Fowl lost. He loathed this day. It forced him to remember things that hurt. Even worse than the day itself was the week of preparations before it. His already foul mood was worsened by the fact that his informant was late. James was supposed to meet him at Phoenix' at 8:30 pm. It was now 9 o'clock.

He tapped his table five times. He was seated at the corner of the busy restaurant. Of course, the management offered him a glorified table at the center immediately, despite the line of customers waiting outside. He declined this, for candlelit tables were not appropriate for meeting private investigators.

"Master Fowl, would you like to order now?" It was that gibbering fool of a waitress. She just wouldn't stop annoying him. Normally, he would plot some way where the waitress would suffer an embarrassing demise, but that would remind him too much of Butler. The manservant always commented on how the waitresses and tailors of Europe formed a union against his employer.

"May I suggest the Fowl platter, sir?" Artemis sighed. No doubt this dish would have some sort of fowl in it and the chefs would think they were such geniuses for discovering that chickens have the same name with their supreme leader. "It's our Victory day special, Master Fowl, named after you. It starts off with Caesar salad topped with chicken fillet. For main course, we have Phoenix' famous turkey k –"

"No, mademoiselle. I am simply waiting for my associate. I shall order when he arrives."

"A drink for the wait, sir? We have a fine selection of wine! May I suggest –"

"I'll have champagne, Franzia Don Solis 1920. Judging from that commercial red wine knock off you served to the neighboring table, it is unavailable. Therefore, I'll have green oolong tea. I don't care if you have to run all the way to the nearest Chinese restaurant to get it. I want it now, for I am parched."

The waitress wilted away, finally getting the hint that Master Fowl did not want to be disturbed.

"Right this way, Ms. Ventura. Mr. Donalds will be with you shortly." The hostess was seating a redhead to the reserved table he was facing.

Surprise, surprise. His PA's face has been blocking his mind the whole day. Now here she is in person, wrapped in a golden dress, neck adorned with golden chords and locks of fiery hair graciously escaping a bun, framing her face.

His lips tugged into a smile as he watched Holly Ventura do a fluttery dance, panicking at the sight of him. The hostess was holding out the chair facing Artemis Fowl, but Ms. Ventura was insisting on sitting at the chair where she wouldn't have to face her employer. Finally, etiquette won and Holly sat on the chair offered.

Holly smoothed the skirt of her evening dress. She looked everywhere, anywhere but at Fowl. To Holly's infuriation, Artemis seemed intent on looking at nothing but her. There were awkward moments when their eyes would meet, but Holly would look away. It was almost as if they were having dinner together, if it wasn't for the two tables and the two chairs separating them.

Maddening, that's what it was. Finally, Holly said, "Are you following me?"

The lad smirked. "Ms. Ventura, in case you have forgotten, I arrived here first. If anything, it is you who is following me."

It was all Holly could do no to march over to his table and slap him. "I, follow you? I've been following you on your silly errands all day. You'd think I have had enough of you. Why would I follow you?"

"You'd do well to show your employer respect."

"We're not at a workplace, and it's after office hours, _Artemis._" Holly leered, using the pompous brat's name as if they were old friends (which they technically are).

"Aside from the fact I stated earlier that I arrived in this restaurant first," replied Artemis cuttingly "your presence here is more suspicious since this is a high class, expensive restaurant and you are a rank-three employee that just got transferred here from a lowly satrap a few days ago. I do not even know how you afforded that necklace."

"If you must know, I am here to meet an associate." remarked Holly.

"Who-"

"None of your business!" Holly exclaimed, holding out her hand immaturely. A momentous occasion: the first time in five years that someone interrupted Artemis Fowl. "What are _you _doing here?"

Artemis suddenly remembered that he was supposed to collect background information about the lady sitting before him. An involuntary guilty expression took over his face, but he quickly replaced it with his trademark expression.

"Like you, I am here to meet an associate. And it is none of your business."

Just for the sake of saying something back, Holly said "I'm you're Personal Assistant. It's my business to know all your meetings, actually."

"We're not at a workplace, and it's after office hours, _Holly." _Artemis said, repeating what Holly said earlier.

She was dumbstruck. Her mind stopped supplying witty comebacks. Holly fumed in her seat, hating the fact that she was outwitted by the mud boy. The best she could come up with was a stony silence and pointed ignorance, so that's what she did.

_Where was Mac Donalds? If this is one of the trademark Chix Verbil pranks, I am personally going to rip his wings off. Or what was left of it._

A few moments passed. "Your associate seems to have stood you up, _Holly._"

"How about your associate, _Arty_? As you said, you've been here longer. Where's your date? Hmph, if I was her, I'd stand you up, too." Holly was a few strokes away from putting her tongue out childishly at Artemis.

"I am here for a business dinner, Holly. I have no time for romance; I have a planet to run."

Artemis found that he did was not bothered at all with Holly Ventura calling her Arty. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was his Holly speaking, calling him Arty. In fact, the PA's feisty comebacks are so similar to Holly Short's trademark banter, the ones the Captain reserves for Artemis alone.

Silence again. Fowl smirked. He could practically see the steam coming out off the angry woman. He grinned, an idea occurring to him. He summoned the waitress, and finally ordered.

After a few moments, a waiter poured Holly a glass of champagne. It smelled wonderful, and the aroma enticed Holly.

"The finest champagne in Sanctum, courtesy of Master Fowl, for the fine lady" The waiter said, and then left.

Holly eyed the glass. She stared daggers at the smirking Artemis across her. The insolent pup bought her a drink! She was contemplating if she should march up to Fowl and throw the drink on his head when another waiter approached.

"Ms. Ventura, Mr. Donalds is ready to see you. If you would follow me…"

Holly rose gladly and followed the waiter, fully aware that Artemis Fowl's gaze was followed her until she disappeared through the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I absolutely love your reviews, guys! I just wanna remind you that I prefer criticisms a lot more, no sugarcoating needed. Review for this one please?


	8. Chapter 7

_The truth hurts; the lies worse._

**Chapter 7**

_Phoenix', Fork Street, Sanctum City_

"Think about your first words well, James, because it would decide whether or not to kill you for making Artemis Fowl II wait."

Despite the glare he was giving at the cowering man, Artemis was actually glad that his informant was late. If James was early, Artemis would've missed the _pleasant_ conversation with his PA. Of course, Artemis was aware that his slightly unhinged brain was starting to be obsessed with this Holly clone. He had been brushing off her presence as a coincidence, or conjured by his guilt-ridden, hallucinating mind. It did happen sometimes. In fact, he _thinks _he saw his dead mother once while on a Satrapy visit.

"I saw Ventura come in the restaurant, sir. I thought it would be beneficial if I didn't bump into her."

When his benefactor did not reply, James took it as a signal to sit down. The mortality rate of working for Fowl was steep, but so was the pay. Fowl was regarding him with all his Fowl-ness, and the gaze sent shivers down the PI's spine. It was moments like this that James reconsiders if it was worth it.

"She looks innocent, boss. She _might_ be suspiciously too ordinary, too inconspicuous. But that's just if you're paranoid." The comment about the paranoia was a gibe, and James was stupid enough to think that Artemis would be oblivious to it. It was no secret that Fowl was paranoid; sending a spy on an ordinary PA proved it.

He handed Master Fowl the data chip. Artemis took it, and plugged it into his tablet.

A picture of Holly Ventura appeared. Her deep blue eyes were looking away from the camera, and the sun reflected off from its depths. Her caramel skin was sunkissed and her lips were curved into a smile. Then, a picture of her parents from the lumber Satrapy: ordinary folks in ordinary clothes. He scrolled down. Some basic information that Artemis already knew from her résumé.

"You contacted her family from the Satrap?"

"Yeah boss. Mom's a doctor in the Humane camp there. Step dad's a Humane himself, so I wasn't able to interrogate him. But they're divorced. Her real dad was in the military. Died in a radioactive accident in a submarine, two decades before the war."

Another picture, this time showcasing a graduation day. A younger Holly was arm in arm with an obese boy. The caption stated it was Holly's only ex-boyfriend, Treble Phelp. James was thorough. Below listed were the details of their one and only date, the gifts Treble had given Holly on the occasion, and the reason they broke up. There was even a brief bio of Treble.

"This picture, they're not wearing Sanctum Academy graduation robes." Artemis inquired.

"That was when they graduated middle school, pre-Society. The fat boy died in the war, but they broke up before that. Holly despised the fact that Treble was obsessed with military strategies, specifically bivouac building. That information's unconfirmed though. There's a section there about Ventura's pre-Society life."

Artemis pursued, but still mildly troubled about Treble's existence. In the new world, it was considered impolite to ask what the life of a person was before the war, so the past was always a secret. Not for Artemis, though. Ventura's pre-war life was mostly school, a public one in the outskirts of Wexford, Ireland. Extracurricular activities were mainly physical. And she wanted to pursue a career in public protection like her father, but as a policewoman.

Ireland. Police career. Bivouac even came up. The similarities between her and Captain Short were uncanny; it was almost as if they were the same person.

And then it clicked. He felt his instincts ringing, along with it an unidentifiable emotion. He told himself he didn't know what the feeling was, but he knew it was a tinkling of hope. Hope that she was alive. Hope that his best friend's blood wasn't on his hands. Hope that shouldn't be there in the first place. Holly was better off dead. Artemis' conscience wouldn't be able to take it if Holly was in those horrid prisons, or serving as a slave. It was a wild deduction, but it was possible. He had to make sure.

"James, do you have the file about that elf I asked you to research four year ago?" He had commanded a search for Holly a long time ago, but never had the courage to know the results. Reading Holly's death in print would make his sin final. But he had to know now.

Unfortunately, James deletes files that haven't been claimed for a span of a year. He tells Artemis this.

"But I remember what the file says, boss." James says. He never forgot it, since it was the first time the great Artemis Fowl had done business with him. "Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon was among the first casualties of the Haven siege. She was inside Police Plaza, the human army's first target. Military surrounded all exits and killed every fairy that passed through them. When they had the fairies trapped inside with nowhere to go, they bombed the whole place. The corpses weren't identified and counted, but she had nowhere to go so she's definitely dead. Aside from the trapped fairies, one human was killed. Private Gabriel Luna of the Swiss army."

James handed him a list of casualties. There's Holly Short, then that Swiss soldier. Foaly perished in the explosion, too.

Hope deflated. The familiar emptiness filled Artemis again, accompanied by the new pain brought by the knowledge of his friend's demise. All he had left was this personal assistant, who was nothing but a painful reminder. He would get rid of her, but he'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

* * *

><p><em>Basement, Phoenix', Fork Street, Sanctum City<em>

A cloth was thrown over Holly's eyes. Darkness. Before she could react, hands subdued her own.

"Let me go!" Holly shouted. She would have said 'unhand me, fiend!' but it would've been too pirate.

"Who sent you?" A gruff voice barked.

The LEP manual stated that when detained by unknown captors, state no information, do not cooperate and standby for Retrieval. If the manual thinks Holly Short will do nothing while nails are digging in her wrists, then the manual is stupid.

Chix may not be the best of friends, but he can be trusted. At least, Holly thinks so. He would not sell her out to Humanes. Plus, the hands holding her wrists were small. Certainly fairy. If she couldn't trust her own race, she doesn't know what to trust anymore.

"Private Chix Verbil of LEP sent me to see one Mac Donalds." She said

"Verbil? I thought he was a goner when he got assigned to Fowl Manor. " A feminine voice that probably belonged to her binder said.

"Shut up. She might be a spy, and you might just have given her information that would definitely kill Verbil." A gruff voice said.

"Bring her to the boss. He'll decide."

The blindfold remained over Holly's eyes. She walked blind as her captors pushed her down a hall. It was hard to be pushed around in 5 inch-high pumps. She had to do something about that accursed Narcissa. She didn't care if Artemis wouldn't be able to recognize her in girly clothes, she refused to be pushed around by a blondie.

"Mac, here's a possible new recruit. Verbil sent her."

Silence. And then-

"I don't believe it. Holly Short. Not only that, she's wearing a dress." A new voice said, presumably Mac Donalds. "Remove her blindfold!"

"But, Mac, she might be a spy. You know, she was talking to Fowl in the restaurant above. From their conversation, she seems to be his girlfriend."

"That's because she is, or was, or something along those lines. Nevertheless, that woman is possibly our salvation. Remove her blindfold, and then leave us." It seemed that Mac was in charge, because eventually the blindfold was removed.

"Holly. It's great to see you again."

She seemed to be in an Ops booth. A long, cluttered conference table stood in the middle of the room. A map of Sanctum was on the east wall, riddled with pin marks, and screens dominated the north wall. The fairy in front of her smiled and held out his arms. Holly paused for a moment, and then stepped into the elf's outstretched arms.

"Grub Kelp. I don't believe I'm saying this, but I've missed you so much." Holly said, surfacing from the embrace. That was her second hug today. Holly Short wearing dresses: check. Holly Short spontaneously giving hugs: check. Next thing she knew, she'll be knitting.

_You've got to be kidding me. First Lily Frond, then Chix Verbil, and now Grub Kelp. Next thing I know Mulch would show up doing who knows what._ But what Holly was really thinking was how she was not alone in this fight anymore.

"It's Mac Donalds now, Holly. Welcome aboard to the rebellion. You are here to fight with us, right? We're still far from toppling the Society, but we're getting there. With you, freedom won't be far. Where have you been for the past 5 years? "

Holly told Grub all she's been through, for the previous years. From escaping Haven with Gabriel Luna to meeting Merula in Satrapy 4. She was wondering why Grub, and Chix for that matter, fully accepted that their comrade was now human.

"Of course, we have recruits who are humanized fairies. All products of Merula. We help her place the humanized fairies into this Society. We also have humans on our side. Inhumanes, Fowl calls them. And did you say Foaly? Foaly's alive? We have to get him here. With him, we'll be unstoppable."

Hearing Grub talk, Holly realized whimpering Grub Kelp had transformed into his big brother, minus the gung ho attitude. He even looked somehow like him. His baby face is now tanned and etched with lines. His hands, which were famous in Police Plaza for being the smoothest, most pampered hands, were worn and scarred. But the closest resemblance between Grub and his brother was the tri-barreled gun hanging on his hips.

"I'm working at Fowl Complex, Grub. I'm Fowl's PA. Give me a gun, and I'll kill him first thing in the morning."

"Straight to the mission, eh, Holly? And I told you, it's Mac now." Grub offered her one of the seats along the conference table. He took the chair opposite her. "Well then. We received intelligence that Merula posted you inside Fowl Complex 2 days ago. We were going to contact you, but Chix got ahead of us, obviously. We're working on a plan, Holly, and you're at the center of it all. Ready to save the world…again?"

"As long as I'm the one who gets to kill him, I'm in."

"Holly, we both know you don't mean that, and we both know that when it comes down to it, you can't pull the trigger on his heart."

It was the last statement Holly expected from Grub. Anger began to take hold of her. Abruptly, she stood up, towering over the elf. "What? Of course I mean it. And yes I can. You don't know what I've been through, Grub. Mac. Whatever. He killed thousands of fairies, and the ones he didn't kill, he enslaved! I'll kill him, the way he killed my race. And since when did you grow up, Grub? Don't you dare act like Trouble, because you aren't him. You never will be."

Grub seemed unfazed by her outburst. "That's not the plan, Holly. He doesn't deserve to be just killed. And anyways, his death doesn't guarantee that the Society will fall. Think. If he dies, do you think the city is ours for the taking, just like that? No. We need to force him to give the city to us, to free the slaves. Then, we destroy him. For that to happen, we need to break him from the inside."

"And how do we do that, Grub?" Holly spat, still keyed up.

"To break him from the inside, we have to go inside. That's when you come in, Holly. You are possibly the only person in the world who knows his only vulnerability. All you have to do is continue what you've been doing before the war. Lure him between your fingers, so we can play with him, then crush him. Do you get me?"

"What you're saying is you want me to make him _fall in love_ with me. Then when I have his trust, I break it." Holly pronounced it slowly, as she herself was still trying to comprehend. The idea was cruel, manipulative and something she expected Artemis would do.

"…or fall in lust with you." At Holly's murderous expression, Grub stopped chuckling.

"'hem. Anyways, that's basically the idea." A communicator beeped. Grub rose from his seat. "You have your instructions, Holly. You'll be notified if there are further advancements."

Before exiting the room, Grub looked back at the Captain. "We'll seize this planet, Holly, and give humans what they deserve. When this is over, I'm going torture a handful of those mud pests, just for the heck of it."

The comment turned alarm bells in Holly's head. She looked at Grub, and what she saw was a fairy that was a little too near to the edge of insanity. His thirst for revenge was so un-Grublike.

"That's beyond integrity, Grub."

"Did Fowl think of integrity when he killed Mommy? I didn't think so." Grub slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: OMG, did I just make Grub a parallel of President Coin? I'm a little high on coffee and it's midnight, so I think I did…

Did anyone make the connection with Treble Phelp? Mwahahahaha :D Where do I come up with this stuff? I don't know! Cabbagessss.

BTW, my Christmas break would be over by Thursday (boo), so updates will be kinda withheld. Exams are coming up. Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 8

_I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless_

**Chapter 8**

_Fork Street, Sanctum City_

The public transportation system in Sanctum City was flawless. More than a hundred train tracks, forever a straight line, intersects across the city's sectors and runs from the east coast to the west coast, vice versa. Bullet trains run across these tracks at 27 miles per minute, which ensures that every passenger doesn't have to wait for the next train or wait for their station very long. The design of the train is ingenious, having an equilibrium function to keep the passengers from feeling the abnormal speed rate.

Every other station has a small parking lot, where you can park your hovercars. Hovercars are used to get yourself around the street (say from a restaurant to another, or from your office to the station), but cannot be used for inter-street travels. If you are not in possession of a hovercraft or any personal transportation, a free public shuttle that goes up and down the street every five minutes provides easy travel. All you have to is flag it down, board it and go down at your destination.

Foolproof system really, as if a genius developed it. The whole nation depended on it. The only problem it could present is if you don't know how the system works. But that's silly. No citizen of the Society has not been trained of the system from the moment they are born. The only way that would happen is if you were, say, an illegal transplant in the harmonious utopia and came from the uncivilized wilds. Which is completely impossible. Right.

Holly loosely figured out the system. She got herself to and from Fowl Complex after all (it was the last station, so it was easy) She did not know, however, about the free shuttles. She needed to get home, but she found herself lost. Phoenix' was a high class restaurant, therefore up-street. The nearest train station was about 10 blocks away, but she didn't know that. She did, however, vaguely remember that the train station was south. Although her aching feet screamed, she started trudging towards the station.

Her debriefing in the restaurant lasted until around 3 in the morning. It was dark, despite the moonlight and the street lamps. Unlike downtown Fork Street, which was filled with clubs and bars, the Upper Fork Street was quiet and abandoned, except for the occasional car. Not a soul was in sight.

Five minutes into her walk, she tripped over her heels.

_D'arvit_

Sprained, definitely. The last time Captain Holly Short was sprained was on a Recon at wild Madagascar, after she was felled by a rhinoceros. Now she was felled by Narcissa Ciaran pumps. Holly picked her butt off the sidewalk and tried to resume her walking. She took one step-

"GAAHHHH, SON OF A"

Okay, no walking for her. She would text Narcissa to come and pick her up. The pixie was either asleep like a rock or at a party somewhere. She opened her clutch and took her tablet out. No battery.

_D'arvit_

The thing had solar panels, but it was 3 in the morning. Fuck the genius who designed this piece of crap.

Holly eased her feet (slowly and painfully) out of the killer shoes. Flat surface. She took a step. Painful, but more bearable. She took the shoes by their effing stilettos, ripped the heels out, tore the sole and shredded what was left of it. When the material of the designer shoes deemed indestructible, she hurled the thing as hard as she can to the streets.

She watched unblinkingly and mercilessly as a cleaning truck ran over it. Holly laughed maniacally.

Holly resumed her death march towards the station. Step, ow, step ow. Fucking Grub Insane Kelp. Fucking Artemis Freakin Fowl. Fucking shoes. Ten minutes later, she was on the verge of hitting any living thing that's unfortunate to come her way (of course, after asking the living thing for a ride). Forget living thing. She's on the verge of hitting anything, living or not. Say for example, that brick wall.

This day could not get any worse.

Suddenly, it rained.

Holly punched the poor wall. Again. And Again. And Again.

* * *

><p>After meeting with his informant, Artemis rode his Bentley down the street to get decent food in Middle Fork Street. He'd had enough fancy things in the food-tasting earlier and craved for something simple. Like caviar. He'd stayed at the establishment late into the night, for many people approached him to start conversation. He found this habit of people to swarm on him, but tonight he welcomed it. It kept his mind off things. Unlike the high class restaurants, the café he was in was open 247.

It was almost three in the morning when he'd finally left. Artemis Fowl II never rode public transportation, so he had a 2 hour car ride ahead. The Bentley had to go upper street, and from there use the only intersecting car road reserved for prominent Society officials towards Fowl Complex.

Not yet eager to submit to sleep and the nightmares that accompanied it, Artemis busied himself looking out the car window, contemplating on that new cancer theory. Imbecile scientists, thinking that cancer could possibly be a virus.

Some time along the ride, it had rained.

"Stop the car now, Ten." He commanded Ten. The Bentley halted.

Across the street was his very conspicuous personal assistant. She seemed unaware that a car had stopped across the street. Her hair and clothes were drenched, she was clutching her arms for warmth and she walked with a slight limp. More amusingly, she walked with a slight limp _without shoes_. Artemis allowed himself a chuckle as he watched her mutter and exclaim to the heavens, complete with arm movements and exasperated facial expressions. She occasionally punched the occasional lamp post.

She was walking barefooted in the rain. It would be a whimsical picture, if it not for Artemis being a master lip reader. Holly was saying not so whimsical things, some of them about him.

He rolled down his window. "Madame Ventura!"

Her head whipped towards the car. Artemis gave in to another chuckle. The woman's eyes widened and she slowly started shaking with fury (or cold). He could almost hear the swear words going through her head. After five seconds of this, she suddenly switched her posture and a smile was plastered on her face. Artemis' quiet laughter abruptly ceased, suddenly afraid of the calm, knowing a storm was coming.

"Master Fowl, hello!" She accompanied this with a cheery, exaggerated hand wave, as if she was welcoming him to Disneyland.

"Wherever are you going?"

"Towards the train station. I'm afraid not everyone has a league of fairy slaves to carry them to the station."

"The nearest train station is the other way, towards the north."

_D'arvit._

"I preferred the south station."

"Which is ten blocks away? My, my, Ms. Ventura. I don't think a psychologist or a mental ward is covered in the company insurance."

Holly contemplated if she dare use the omnitool in her clutch to stab the wheels of his Bentley and make a run for it. She decided against it, knowing that the Bentley had a hovercraft option and could function with flat wheels. Fowl's eyes though, were perfectly stab-bable.

She turned around and walked away in the rain as she mentally stabbed Artemis' beautiful, mismatched eyes with her mother's omnitool.

"Perhaps a ride home, milady. At least a ride to the train station?"

_Milady? Fucking Orion. _That was when she slipped over the slippery tiling in front of an Italian-Japanese Fusion Restaurant. She could walk with a sprain, but not two sprains on both feet.

Artemis got out immediately, flanked by Ten holding an umbrella. (It was difficult to hold an umbrella for Artemis when you were a three-foot fairy) When she refused to accept his hand, he carried her, no, not newly-wed style, but fireman style towards the car.

Holly thought about struggling. All she had to do was push her knee into his solar plexus, then jab a neck tendon and she was home free. She decided against it though. A free ride was a dry, painless ride after all. At least she would sully Artemis' leather seats.

He briefly considered stuffing the red-head witch into the trunk, but it resurfaced too many time travel memories. The feisty woman ignored Artemis the moment he deposited her body into the Bentley. Up close, he was suddenly mesmerized at how her hair hung wet around her face and how her soaked dress clung to her body. Artemis commanded his imagination to cease.

"What do you think you're doing?" Holly shrieked, when Artemis grabbed her legs to his lap. She struggled, which sent painful flares to her injured ankles. Artemis grabbed her legs with surprisingly existent strength and set them firmly down on his lap.

"Relax. I am checking if you broke your ankles." He stated, and then evilly flexed Holly's foot.

"GAHHH. EVIL MU-" Holly caught herself, despite the pain. She almost said mud boy. "..ther fucker."

Artemis oblivious to the almost faux pas proceeded to bandaging both of her feet. Holly relaxed as Artemis' graceful fingers grazed her skin occasionally as he wrapped her ankles. When he was done, she withdrew her feet regretfully.

Then he started removing her coat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Holly shrieked again. Her instinct told her body to deploy a self defense maneuver. She pinned Artemis' wrists above his head and smothered his body to the leather seat with her body. When she saw his eyes widen, she realized she accidentally pushed him into a, ahem, compromising position. She released him and restored herself to a more dignified position.

Seated once again, Artemis cleared his throat. "I was merely going to remove your drenched cloak and offer you a towel."

Ten, while still driving, used his other hand to reach into the compartment and handed Artemis a towel.

"Oh." Holly had too much pride to apologize. Her cheeks still burned red, warming her shivering facial muscles. She accepted the towel ungracefully; first drying her hair then proceeded to the rest of her body. The towel was cold and wet when she was done, but she wrapped it around her shoulders nevertheless.

Silence ensued. Holly's eyes began to droop, exhausted after the day's events. She felt Artemis pull the cold towel off her shoulders and replace it with something warmer. The cloth smelled wonderful. It smelled like Artemis. He had given her his coat. Holly found herself too warm and too tired to protest, and deep inside, she appreciated the gesture.

The car suddenly jolted to a stop. The driver went down to see the problem, climbed back in, switched to hovercraft mode and continued to drive. When Artemis raised an inquiring eyebrow, Ten handed him a stiletto heel.

"Why would someone throw a stiletto in the middle of the road?" Holly, half-asleep, heard Artemis muse. She smiled, and then she was taken by slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I know I promised after exams, but… *insert all my excuses here* If it makes you feel better, the next two chapters are already written, and I would post them in their usual weekly intervals. Review for me please! Thank you for your critiques. They really helped me. I do apologize for making Holly dress like a fashionista. I accidentally made her into a mary sue that way and didn't realize until you guys reviewed it. I am going to try and remedy that in the next chapters.


End file.
